


Sleepless long nights... a chapter redux

by osmsauce



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Future Fic, HEA, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osmsauce/pseuds/osmsauce
Summary: "Thursday" chapter 4, redux remixed remitted etc
Kudos: 2





	Sleepless long nights... a chapter redux

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sleepless long nights (That is what my youth was for)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352221) by [osmsauce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/osmsauce/pseuds/osmsauce). 



> 5/17/2020: Made some minor changes to the original chapter here, now with a text message skin applied cos I wanted to test it like a weirdo. And so rewrote some of the conversation to fit this version better. (I know it's still not perfect *shrug*)

...8:06pm...

And so it goes much the same way, in that Harry is miserable without Eggsy by his side, Lee is worried her papa will miss her talent show tomorrow afternoon, and Matty is refusing to eat her vegetables. Henry is perfect, because he is. Except Harry did proactively shove a frozen teething necklace in his hand soon as he got home from the shop. It might look like a set of anal beads, and Eggsy will definitely laugh his ass off when he sees it, but desperate times and all that.

Daisy had popped by to give her eyes a break from studying for her GCSEs, and was currently making airplane noises with the dinner spoon in her hand. Matty didn't look impressed, but was tentatively allowing her auntie to feed her mush despite her earlier protests.

In a change from the usual, Eggsy had texted Harry for his customary goodnight check-in, something they had established years ago when Kingsman business took him out of town -- call only if it's safe, only if you're safe, etc -- though the fact that Eggsy hadn't facetimed like usual worried Harry some.

wut u wearing  
  


Harry couldn't help but laugh at the message, but it didn't stop Harry from feeling some of the tension he always felt when his husband was away on any mission.  


You're ridiculous.  


No visual? I thought you said this op was solely recon at this point.  
  


Eggsy was quick to respond,  


Don't worry, love  


m just too tired to wash off my disguise  
  
  


Sensing Harry’s agitation for thinking the worst (because as a lil shit himself, Harry knows what trouble his husband could get into with very little effort), Eggsy stresses:

Really, tho. I'm fine. Will see you and the beans soon enough.  
  


It simultaneously warms Harry's heart and raises his ire that his idiot husband knows him so well.

They trade a few more texts back and forth before Eggsy begs off, exhausted, finally signing off with copious xx’s and oo’s, Daisy pantomiming gagging behind him at the fond smile Harry is wearing. “Get a room, you two.”

Harry thinks he knows where Lee might be getting her material from, now.


End file.
